Stand by my side
by bdamas
Summary: "Amor é algo distante, que nunca serei capaz de alcançar." Era o que Gray Fullbuster pensava, até que Juvia Lockser entrou para sua guilda, Fairy Tail, e mudou sua vida. A princípio relutante em ceder àqueles novos sentimentos, Gray se encontra completamente apaixonado quando permite que a maga da água derreta seu coração de gelo. [Gruvia]


Acordei com o suave som das cortinas se balançando pelo vento noturno que entrava pelas janelas abertas. Não que fosse algo ensurdecedor, mas sempre tive sono leve. O quarto estava na penumbra, provavelmente passava da meia noite e os únicos pontos iluminados eram onde a luz da lua tocava. E para meu deleite, essa luz iluminava as feições de minha amada ao meu lado. Me peguei olhando para ela, e comecei a pensar em nós.

Eu não merecia Juvia. Não depois de tudo o que ela teve que passar para tocar meu coração de gelo. Somente quando ela de certa forma perdeu a vida em meus braços que eu pude ver o quanto ela era especial, sendo que ela viu que me amava no primeiro instante. Eu fui frio, desprezei seus sentimentos puros e a afastei de mim, mas ela continuava sempre lá, me dando um apoio que eu nem sequer me dava conta que necessitava tanto.

Naquele momento ela estava deitada de bruços, me dando uma visão de metade de seu rosto perfeito e de seus lindos cabelos azuis espalhados pelas costas de pele branca nua. Da cintura fina para baixo, seu corpo era coberto apenas por um lençol fino de seda, deixando uma sugestão das curvas de seu bumbum empinado e suas coxas grossas.

Quando resolvi ceder a ela, me arrependi de não ter feito antes. Nós estávamos juntos a três meses, os melhores três meses de toda minha existência. Não digo isso apenas pelo sexo, que temos feito bastante, mas também pela nossa cumplicidade, pela harmonia que havíamos adquirido apenas com a minha aceitação de que eu não podia mais viver longe dela. Eu passei a idolatrar desde a forma que ela dizia meu nome, me chamando de Gray-sama, até a forma como ela corava quando me pegava encarando seu rosto. Embora eu nunca tivesse colocado em palavras, tudo o que eu sentia por ela era real, e ela sabia disso.

E mesmo que a três horas atrás eu tivesse me deliciado com seus lábios e seu corpo no meu, eu ainda estava queimando de saudade. Ela tinha ficado as últimas três semanas fora em uma missão rank S, juntamente com Gajeel e Levy, a primeira missão que ela fazia sem mim desde que começamos aquilo que tínhamos. Ainda não havíamos dado rótulos. Eu passei aquelas três semanas em agonia, imaginando que ela finalmente tinha se tocado do quão imperfeito eu sou e resolvido sumir no mundo, ou pelo menos se afastar de mim. Me tocava pensando nela, e procurava fazer todas as missões rapidamente, na esperança de que quando eu chegasse em Magnólia, ela já estivesse lá, ao alcance dos meus braços, e que poderíamos voltar a fazer amor e nos declarar de forma silenciosa.

E foi nessa tormenta que fiquei, até hoje. Eu observava o céu antes de me recolher para dormir, quando avistei minha Juvia surgindo ao longe, fazendo o caminho que levava até a minha casa bagunçada. Corri ao seu encontro e a tomei em meus braços, buscando seus lábios com a necessidade que o momento tinha, e ela me correspondendo na mesma intensidade.

Depois de acalmado o meu coração, sondei minha mulher em busca de informações sobre a missão, mas ela se recusou a revelar detalhes. Eu ri de sua obstinação, coisa que antes ela não tinha. Gostava dela assim, mostrando a mulher forte e perigosa que era, ainda que passasse a imagem de uma garota sensível e frágil. Despi seu corpo cheio de desejo, redescobrindo sua perfeição e devorando suas curvas com o olhar. Tomamos um banho quente e relaxante juntos, onde cuidei de suas feridas e massageei seus músculos tensos. Só depois de cuidar dela como merecia, é que me atrevi a tocá-la da forma que eu tanto ansiava. E lá estava ela, molhada e pronta pra mim, como sempre.

Aqueles pensamentos pervertidos me fizeram reacender em plena madrugada, eu já sentia meu membro se enrijecendo e meu corpo se esquentando. Respirei fundo. ela provavelmente já me acha um tarado, se me pegasse daquela forma enquanto a observava dormir, com certeza ela me tomaria por algum psicopata de filmes de terror.

Fechei meus olhos por um instante, até que senti uma mão pequena e quente em meu rosto.

— Gray-sama. – disse Juvia com sua voz suave, e eu abri meus olhos, um pouco envergonhado e torcendo para que ela não percebesse a situação em que eu me encontrava.

— Juvia. – respondi de volta, e ela sorriu, chegando mais perto de mim e aconchegando sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. Inalei seu cheiro agradável de jasmim e suspirei, enquanto sentia sua mão fazendo movimentos circulares descendo pelo meu peito. Fechei os olhos.

Sua mão pequena continuou descendo, até que esbarrou na glande do meu membro, que estava encostada um pouco acima do meu umbigo, denunciando de vez minha ereção descarada. Ela ofegou e o segurou, para minha total destruição.

— Gray? – ela disse, me olhando com as bochechas levemente coradas em um tom róseo e com um sorriso provocante nos lábios, e meu membro pulsou em sua mão. – o que significa isso? – e riu. Eu ri também, corando.

— Acabei pensando demais. – respondi por fim.

— Em quê? – ela tornou a perguntar, movimentando sua mão que me segurava na região sensível e sugando meu lábio inferior com vontade.

— Em nós. Eu ainda estou com saudade. Sempre quero mais de você.

Ela sorriu e seus olhos azuis sorriram junto, enquanto ela tomava meus lábios em um beijo lento e sensual. Guiei uma de minhas mãos para sua cintura delgada, enquanto que com a outra apertava sua bunda firme, trazendo ela pra mais perto e escutando um gemido baixo que escapou de sua garganta. Ela separou nossos lábios e me olhou, pecaminosamente.

— E o que você quer que eu faça, Gray-sama? – Ela sabia ser perversa quando queria, e aquele era um desses momentos. Ela queria que eu implorasse, e eu não me importava nem um pouco de pedir aquilo que eu sabia que ela queria tanto quanto eu.

— Me chupa, Juvia. Por favor.

Ela voltou a me beijar, nossas línguas se encontrando e brigando por espaço. Sua boca pequena desceu da minha em direção ao meu pescoço, onde ela depositava beijos molhados e descia cada vez mais, para meu peito, minha barriga, e enfim meu membro, que já era estimulado com sua mão macia. Ela lambeu a glande, me provocando enquanto me olhava através da iluminação fraca do ambiente. Ela ficou mais um pouco assim, até que o colocou na boca e engoliu até onde conseguia, usando a mão para acariciar o que sobrou e meus testículos. Soltei um gemido baixo involuntariamente, o que fez com que ela sorrisse com os olhos, aparentemente feliz por me dar prazer. Ela iniciou os movimentos, para cima e para baixo, me envolvendo com sua boca quente, enquanto eu segurava seus cabelos em um punho fechado acima de sua cabeça. Depois de um tempo, comecei a mover meu quadril em sua direção, totalmente cego de prazer. Quando percebi que estava perto de me derramar em sua boca, puxei ela pelos cabelos e a tirei de lá, trazendo-a para cima e beijando sua boca com paixão. Ela me olhou, decepcionada por ter sido interrompida.

— Não faz essa cara. – eu disse – Quero que dure bastante, não posso deixar que você acabe comigo desse jeito. – ela riu, satisfeita. – Agora é minha vez.

Ela sorriu para mim quando eu a segurei pela cintura e a coloquei deitada na cama. Beijei sua boca novamente, mas logo desci os beijos pelo seu corpo, deixando uma trilha de saliva e de mordidas que faziam sua pele arrepiar até sua virilha, onde me deti. Segurei ambas as suas pernas abertas para mim, e passei dois dedos por sua intimidade escorregadia e quente, clamando por atenção. Coloquei suas pernas apoiadas em meus ombros, e distribuí beijos e mordidas pela parte interior de suas coxas. Ela gemeu, manhosa, e eu lhe introduzi dois dedos em sua cavidade, começando a movimentá-los lá dentro. Finalmente toquei sua intimidade com minha boca, dando nela um beijo apaixonado, e mais uma vez fui agraciado pelo som de sua voz, abafada pelo prazer e chamando meu nome daquela forma que só ela era permitida.

Senti seus dedos finos em meus cabelos, me trazendo mais para si, e tive sinal de que ela estava gostando. Continuei com aquele beijo e movimentos até sentir as paredes de seu interior pressionarem meus dedos e ela estremecer, chegando ao seu limite. Me demorei mais um pouco ali, até que retornei a trilha de beijos, chegando até sua boca e beijando-a com desejo, tocando meu membro duro em sua intimidade molhada.

— Gray-sama – ela disse, num tom baixo que me fazia vibrar de tesão – por favor.

E eu já sabia ao que ela se referia. Guiei meu membro que pulsava até sua entrada, e sem dificuldade deslizei para dentro dela, quente e escorregadia. Nós dois gememos juntos, extasiados pelo contato de nossas peles.

Comecei a estocá-la, primeiro lento e cuidadoso, depois rápido e forte. Suas mãos pequenas arranhavam minhas costas, ao passo que meus lábios passeavam por sua boca, pescoço e seios, depositando chupões e mordidas leves. Ela forçou seu corpo até ficar por cima, se sentando em meu membro, me cavalgando, enquanto eu me apoiava no cotovelo direito, para ter uma melhor visão tanto da penetração quanto do seu rosto perfeito, sua boca entreaberta e os olhos fechados, totalmente embriagada de prazer, minha mão em sua bunda, ajudando com os movimentos. Senti que ela voltava a se contrair, dessa vez no meu membro, chegando ao seu ápice, mas eu ainda queria mais. Quando ela desabou em cima de mim, segurei sua cintura e a coloquei de quatro, ela se empinando pra mim. A preenchi novamente, reiniciando as penetrações, agora de forma selvagem, sem conseguir me controlar. Ela gemia contra o travesseiro, e isso estava me deixando louco. Pude sentir que meu limite estava chegando, juntamente com um novo orgasmo dela, que voltou a contrair seus músculos e me apertar, acabando com minha resistência. Me derreti dentro dela, completamente derrotado, e deitei de bruços sobre seu corpo, sentindo sua pele coberta por uma camada fina de suor em contato com a minha, nós dois ofegantes.

Segundos depois me dei conta da minha brutalidade, coisa que nunca tinha feito antes, cego pelo desejo. Saí de dentro dela é a virei pra mim, que imediatamente me abraçou, entrelaçando nossas pernas.

— Juvia? – chamei, inseguro.

— Sim, Gray-sama? – ela respondeu, suavemente.

— Me desculpe se fui bruto, dessa vez, não era minha intenção te... – ela me silenciou com um beijo.

— Eu adorei. – disse, divertida. – Desde que seja com você, Gray-sama, eu sempre vou amar. Amo você desde quando éramos inimigos. Isso não mudou.

Meu coração se aqueceu. Enquanto acariciava suas costas macias, sentindo algumas finas cicatrizes, me recordei da menina triste e solitária que ela era quando a conheci. Desde então, ela sempre dizia que eu tinha sido a luz em sua vida, a razão de ela ter visto a luz do sol pela primeira vez. Assim como ela disse que eu tinha congelado a tristeza do coração dela, ela havia liquefeito a minha dor, liquefeito todas as defesas que eu tinha posto em meu coração de gelo desde a morte de minha mestra, Ur. E aqui estava eu, um mago do gelo, completamente derretido por uma mulher que caiu em minha vida de para quedas e que foi capaz de me mudar. O amor que eu sinto por Juvia é algo surreal.

— Sei que eu não digo isso muito, – comecei, pigarreando e sem escolher muito as palavras, apenas deixando o que estava em meu coração sair – mas eu também te amo demais, Juvia. – ela se apoiou em um cotovelo e me olhou, os olhos marejados, sua mão macia acariciando meu rosto, meus lábios. – Você me mudou, e eu sou extremamente grato. Gostaria de estar sempre ao seu lado.

— Gray-sama – ela disse alto, emocionada, enquanto me beijava e apoiava seu corpo sobre o meu. Separou nossos lábios e me olhou. Sua mão percorreu meus cabelos, tirando o pouco que cobria meus olhos – Eu te amo, e acho que você já sabe que eu pertenço a você, desde a primeira vez que te vi. Não há necessidade de palavras, mas fico muito feliz que você tenha dito, sei que você não costuma fazer isso. Eu estou sendo o melhor de mim, por sua causa. Seu amor salvou a minha vida. Eu aceito que você fique ao meu lado, que continue salvando minha vida a cada dia com seu sorriso.

Nada mais precisava ser dito. Tomei seus lábios novamente em beijos, nossos corpos se provocando antes mesmo de o se recuperar do último ápice.

Não tínhamos nenhuma certeza do futuro além daquela que nos era mostrada naquele momento: não importava onde fôssemos, se tivéssemos um ao outro, tudo estaria bem. Afinal, não só nossas magias eram compatíveis, nossas almas se pertenciam antes mesmo da gente se conhecer.


End file.
